Nothin' Bout Love Makes Sense
by LuV34U1234
Summary: Liley. Lilly and Miley are going to an all-night charity event. Give Love for Pandas Foundation. Romance? Of course. Miley/Lilly.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or any other things that I mention (Yahoo!, Jonas Brothers, Mitchel Musso etc.)...even though I'd love to own a certain Jonas Brother. I mean, who wouldn't want to have any of them?**

* * *

Staring at the blank screen of my laptop, I groaned in frustration before slamming it shut and tossing it beside me. I watched it bounce on the soft surface of my twin sized bed before I moved to the edge of my bed.

"Lilly!" I heard my mother yell from downstairs as I walked over to my full-length mirror that leaned against the wall behind my bedroom door.

"Yeah?" I called back, opening the door so I could hear her voice more clearly.

"Miley called. She said she'd come by for the science project in a couple minutes." I heard my mother start walking closer to the bottom of the steps. "I have to leave for work in about 10 minutes. Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

I rolled my eyes at my mom's over-protectiveness. I stuck my head out of my doorway and smiled at her worried face.

"Of course. If anything happens, I'll call you and go over to Oliver's."

"Okay then." She still didn't sound convinced.

"It's not like I'm going to burn down the house." I rolled my eyes before I finished, "Again."

Laughing, my mother rolled her own eyes and turned around to go back into the kitchen.

"It only happened once!" I whined at her retreating back.

'How is it, that she is more worried when I don't say anything about the 'incident', than when I make a joke about it?' I stopped in the middle of my room to shake my head.

"Confusing much?" I mumbled out loud.

About 15 minutes later, I heard a car pull into the driveway and footsteps as the person walked up the path to the front door.

"Lilly!" I heard Miley shout from outside.

"Come in!" I yelled back, glancing out my open window. I saw the blue clear sky, and the green of some trees from our neighbor's yard.

I heard Miley coming up the stairs as I grabbed the small plastic ball beside me and tossed it at the makeshift basket that Oliver and I had made 2 years ago as I heard Miley arrive in the doorway

"Hey, Truscott." Miley smirked as I missed the basket and the ball rolled underneath my computer desk.

"What's up, Stewart?" I smiled at her before getting off my bed and walking to the desk to retrieve the little orange ball that had rolled out of sight.

"Oh, nothing much." She said, walking over to my bed. "Just thinking about where I'm going tonight."

"Ow." I banged my head on the bottom of the desk as I tried to stand up and look at her.

"Where are you going?" I asked incredulously, rubbing the back of my head and wincing when I felt a bump starting to form.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" she said nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders. "Lilly aka Lola, and Miley aka Hannah, are going to the non-profit Charity Drive for 'Give Love for Pandas Foundation.'"

She finished her sentence excitedly, as if I was supposed to just catch on to what she was thinking.

"Oh." Was all I could manage to say. "That sounds…exciting?"

"Of course it does!" Miley exclaimed, jumping up from the bed. "Did I mention that dozens of people are going to be performing, it's all-night long but you can still leave and all that stuff, and tons of celebrities are going to be there?"

"So, it's like, some really special thing?" I asked, still not getting why I should be excited. I mean, we go to Hannah events and sometimes meet celebrities. Plus, we've been to award shows all the time. Why should this time be any different? Well, besides the fact that it's all night. _That_ should be interesting.

"Yes!" She said, sitting back down on my bed and opening my laptop. "Everyone's going to be there. And by 'everyone', I mean _everyone_."

"Everyone?" I got back on my hands and looked under the desk again.

"Yup. Everyone." She banged on the laptop's keyboard a couple times and turned to look at me.

"So, I should be totally excited?" I finally saw the ball behind my computer's hard drive thing. I grabbed it quickly and turned to sit on the floor.

"Of course, Lilly. I mean, come on, everyone is going to be there and you can honestly tell me that you're not excited?" Miley hit the keyboard again before the black screen finally turned on.

"Well, why should this be any different from award shows?" I stood up and wiped some dust from my shoulder.

"Well, first of all, I heard that Mitchel Musso's supposed to be there. Second, Jesse McCartney is going to be singing WITH Mitchel. Third, did I mention who's singing with Hannah?" Miley moved the mouse around and logged onto Lilly's name.

At the mention of Jesse McCartney, I had immediately become interested. I mean, I don't have anything against Mitchel, but he looks WAY too much like Oliver for me to like him. Miley thinks he's awesome though.

Hmm, that makes me wonder…

"Lilly? Did ya hear me?" Miley asked, looking up from the Yahoo! Homepage.

"Uh. What? I mean, who?" I moved and sat down on the bed next to her, glancing at the website.

"Oh my gosh! The Jonas Brothers?" I exclaimed, my mouth dropping open in excitement.

"Yeah," she looked at me confusedly. "How'd you know tha-"

Her mouth dropped open like mine when she finally saw what I had seen.

"Man, word gets out fast nowadays." She said as we read the headline on the 'Featured' news.

"Check this out, 'Hannah Montana, Pop Sensation, is to sing with Jonas Brothers, SOS wonders, at the upcoming Charity Drive for Give Love for Pandas Foundation. More information on Jonas Brothers Australian Tour, and Montana's stolen autographed guitar.'" I looked at the picture next to the words and saw Kevin, Joe, and Nick standing next to a giant donut, and Miley dressed as Hannah performing onstage.

"Your guitar was stolen?" I asked, as she clicked on the search engine and started typing.

"I guess. I haven't heard anything about it. Well, until now."

"So," I say after nearly 10 minutes of silence. "When's the charity thing start?"

"We have to be there at three." She says, glancing at the clock.

Looking over at my digital alarm clock, I saw that it said 1:30.

"Uh..Miley?"

"Yeah?"

"..we have an hour and a half."

"I know that."

I look at her and start counting down to myself.

'four..three..two..'

"We only have an hour and a half!?" She exclaims, throwing the laptop from her lap onto the bed, and jumping up from my bed.

"C'mon, Lilly." She starts to run out of the door, and I'm left to run after her.

Jumping into her pick-up, she pulls out of the driveway and we're soon speeding off to her house. I lean over and turn the radio on. I smile as I hear one of the only country songs I like starts to blare out of the speakers and I start to sing along with it.

_"Like a cloud full of rain shouldn't stay hang the sky, ice shouldn't burn or a bumblebee fly. If you feel so happy, then why do you cry?"_

I glanced over at Miley and felt my heart skip a beat. She was smiling and singing along with LeAnn Rimes and really getting into the song. I started to smile and singing along with her again until we got to her house.

"Your voice has totally improved, Lils." She said opening the front door and letting me enter first.

"Thanks, Miles." I smiled as I brushed past her and saw Robby Ray sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Lilly. Hey, Bud. You two gunna go get ready for the event tonight?" He asked, glancing at us briefly before turning back to watch a basketball game on the tv.

"Sure thing, daddy." Miley said before grabbing my hand and pulling me upstairs.

Suppressing the butterflies that erupted in my stomach, I followed her up to her room and started to pick out what to wear for this 'exciting' event.

Eventually, I settled on wearing a blue wig, a dark blue long sleeve shirt, a light blue shirt over that with the word 'Frenzy' on the front in bright green letters, and just some regular dark blue jeans with pink converse.

"A little dressed down, are we?" I hear Miley say as she passed me to go into the bathroom. I turned to look at my reflection in the mirror near her door as she walked into her bathroom.

"I didn't feel like dressing up." I smiled at Miley when she came out of the bathroom and she shrugged her shoulders before she waved at me to follow her out the door.

Truth be told, I wanted to see what kind of reaction I would get from her.

Considering the fact that I saw her check me out as she walked into the bathroom when she thought I wasn't looking, I'd say that I got the reaction I wanted.

* * *

**AN:**_ I finally typed something! It's been a long time, so...excuse the mistakes and everything. :D_

_Omj! Has anyone heard Rise Above by Seether? and Out Of This World by the Jonas Brothers?_

_Reviews, Criticism and Ideas are appreciated! :D_


End file.
